


Alleingang mit Stolperfalle

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Schon wieder ... Erst Cedric, nun auch noch Katie. Cho beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist den Gegner besser kennenzulernen. Auf eigene Faust! (Femslash angedeutet)





	Alleingang mit Stolperfalle

„Bleib stehen, verdammt!“  
Marietta hatte nach dem Ärmel von Chos Umhang gegriffen, doch diese machte sich mit einem wütenden Ruck los.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Mit einem ungehaltenen Laut, der all ihren Unmut ausdrückte, warf Cho die Hände in die Luft. „Verdammt Marietta. Ich habe deine feige Angepasstheit so satt! Erst das Desaster mit Harry's … Dumbledore's Armee und nun das! Kapierst du es denn nicht? Es ist vollkommen egal, ob wir uns unauffällig verhalten oder versuchen Widerstand zu leisten. Ich habe es satt mich hinter anderen zu verstecken.“  
Marietta war dem Ausbruch ihrer Freundin mit bekümmertem Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt und ließ nun resigniert die Schultern hängen. „Ich habe Angst vor denen, Cho. Du etwa nicht? Cedric ist tot. Nun auch noch das mit Katie … Die beiden haben niemandem etwas getan und trotzdem -“  
Cho funkelte sie finster an. „Ja, aber das ist es doch gerade! Es kann jeden von uns treffen und keiner von uns ist auf irgendetwas vorbereitet. Niemand gibt uns Antworten. Da heißt es immer nur 'Oh, die Schwarze Magie ist gefährlich. Halten Sie sich fern', aber niemand lässt es zu, dass wir begreifen. Wie sollen wir uns vor Dingen schützen, die wir nicht verstehen?“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte Cho sich ab und eilte mit wehendem Umhang den Pfad herunter, der in Richtung Hogsmeade führte.  
Es war bitterkalt an diesem Morgen. Bäume, Sträucher und Felsen waren bedeckt von einer dünnen, vereisten Schneeschicht. Die Eiskristalle funkelten in der schwachen Wintersonne. Doch für derlei Schönheit hatte die Ravenclaw keinen Blick. Sie presste ihre Zauberstabhand fest auf ihre Umhängetasche. Es war, als würde der Gegenstand in dieser ein Loch in den Stoff brennen. Chos Wangen glühten trotz der Kälte.  
Als sie ein kleines Wäldchen erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und schaute sich verstohlen um. Mit bebender Hand öffnete sie ihre Tasche und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Gegenstand darin. Leise murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch und spähte dann hinein in die dunklen Untiefen. Sie schmunzelte still, als ihr Blick auf den Einband eines Buches fiel. Eine verspielte Zeichnung war zu erkennen. Nichts ließ ahnen, dass hinter den Buchdeckeln etwas anderes, als eine verträumte Teenagergeschichte verborgen war.  
Cho dachte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es am unauffälligsten sein würde, den anderen Schülern nach Hogsmeade zu folgen. Sie würde sich dort, vor aller Augen, ein Plätzchen suchen und lesen. Das wäre allemal weniger verdächtig, als wenn sie sich in irgendeine Ecke des Schlosses verkriechen würde.  
Mit entschlossener Miene setzte die Dunkelhaarige ihren Weg fort und sah schon bald die ersten Dächer des kleinen Ortes. Wenn es ihr nicht so furchtbar schwer ums Herz wäre, dann hätte sie sich sicher verzaubern lassen, von dem Anblick des verschneiten, in der Sonne glitzernden, Winterdorfes, doch ihre Gedanken hingen an Katie fest, und wieder spürte sie die beklemmende Kälte in ihrer Brust, die ihr schier die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
Schon wieder … Erst Cedric und nun auch noch Katie. Es kam alles wieder. Die Trauer, die Angst, das Entsetzen – gerade hatte sie geglaubt nach Cedrics Tod wieder Fuß gefasst zu haben, bereit zu sein, sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen … Und nun das.  
Katie … Es war so schön gewesen. All das, was sie miteinander … gemacht hatten. Es hatte in den Sommerferien angefangen, das zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten sich auf Lee Jordans Geburtstagsfeier getroffen. Sie hatten getanzt – unter dem Sternenhimmel - und gelacht und … und als die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatten sie sich geküsst. Und es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Alles war so einfach gewesen an Katies Seite. Und jetzt … Jetzt war sie wieder allein. Allein und unwissend, nicht in der Lage sich oder diejenigen, die ihr am Herzen lagen, zu schützen. Immer bedrohlicher türmten sich die Schatten auf. Vorboten dunkler Tage, die unweigerlich kommen würden, sollten die dunklen Zauberer weiterhin an Macht gewinnen. Nicht einmal in Hogwarts war es mehr sicher. Und ihnen blieb nur die naive Unwissenheit.  
Ihre Lehrer, ihr Schulleiter, sie alle mochten es gut mit ihnen meinen, doch obwohl sie von Snape mehr lernten, als jemals zuvor in diesem Fach, so ging es auch in seinem Unterrichtsfach lediglich um Defensivzauber. Dabei zeigten die Vorkommnisse doch das, was wirklich nötig war. Wenn es ihnen schon nicht erlaubt war schwarzmagische Handlungen kennenzulernen, so sollte man ihnen doch wenigstens beibringen schwarze Magie zu erkennen, wenn sie einem in die Hand biss!  
Doch das würde Cho nun für sich ändern. Es hatten schon ganz andere geschafft, sich neben den Schulthemen auch diesen Dingen zuzuwenden. Warum also sollte es nicht auch ihr gelingen?  
Als sie dem Weg über eine Hügelkuppe hinweg folgte, erhaschten ihre Sinne doch ein Quäntchen der reizvollen Umgebung. Cho hielt inne und ließ den Blick über Hogsmeade schweifen. Das ganze Zaubererdorf sah aus, als hätte es jemand in Zuckerguss getränkt. Alle Konturen schienen weich und fließend ineinander überzugehen. Und am Ortsrand, auf einen zugefrorenen Seitenarm des großen Sees, übten sich ihre Mitschüler im Eislaufen.  
Chos Blick fiel auf eine Dreiergruppe, die etwas abseits der anderen Hogwartsschüler für sich alleine lief. Harry, Hermine und Ron. Während es der Hexe scheinbar leicht fiel sich auf den Schlittschuhen zu halten, wirkten die beiden Jungs eher unsicher. Die Drei lachten ausgelassen und neckten einander fröhlich.  
Cho seufzte. Sie hatte erst kürzlich mit Hermine gesprochen. Häufig sah man die Drei herumalbern, lernen oder über die Schlossgründe spazieren.  
Und da war es einfach aus Cho herausgebrochen. „Wie könnt ihr so tun, als ob nichts wäre? Wieso lacht ihr? Wieso seid ihr so … normal?“  
Sie hatte sich lange mit Hermine unterhalten und erkannt, dass der Eindruck sie täuschte.  
„Ich will es so lange genießen, wie es geht, Cho. Es wird schlimm, es wird uns an unsere Grenzen führen. Das hier ist eine Gnadenfrist und wir wollen sie nutzen.“  
Doch sie waren zu dritt. Sie hatten einander. Auch wenn schlimme Dinge geschahen – der Tod von Harrys Patenonkel zum Beispiel – so waren diese Drei immer füreinander da. Cho war auf sich gestellt. Ja, hin und wieder sprach sie mit Luna Lovegood und sie verstand sich auch gut mit den anderen Ravenclaws aus ihrem Jahrgang, doch ihr Herz- und Seelenmensch war Katie.  
Cho presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander und stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee über eine Wiese. Sie hatte einen umgestürzten Baumstamm gesehen und diesen zu ihrem Platz erkoren. Sie zauberte eine Stelle schneefrei und trocken, dann setzte sie sich und beobachtete noch einen Augenblick lang ihre Mitschüler bei dessen spaßigem Zeitvertreib.  
Nach einer Weile sprach sie einen Wärmezauber über ihren Sitzplatz und vor allem auch einen gegen kalte Füße.  
In wohlige Wärme gehüllt griff die Schwarzhaarige in ihre Tasche und holte das Büchlein hervor. Cho sog erstaunt Luft ein, als sie spürte, wie dieses Buch zu beben schien. Als besäße es ein Eigenleben, pulsierte es in ihren Händen. Zweifel wallten in Cho auf. Ob es womöglich gefährlich war, darin zu lesen? Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und schlug energisch den Buchdeckel auf. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, doch die Ravenclaw ignorierte es. Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Augen über das Inhaltsverzeichnis schweifen. Im Auge der Macht. Das Überwinden aller Grenzen. Alles Unglück meinem Feind.  
Es war wie ein Sog, der von dem kleinen Buch ausging. Chos Atem ging rasch und abgehackt, fahrig flogen ihre Finger über die samtigen Pergamentseiten, die sie lockten, die nach ihren Berührungen gierten und so vieles zu versprechen schienen.  
Winzige Schweißperlen standen auf Chos Stirn, während sie begann, das erste Kapitel zu lesen.  
Und so soll mein Widersacher fallen, die Knochen mögen ihm schmerzen. Sein Fleische soll verderben, wie auch ...  
Cho schrie leise auf, als dünne, weiße Finger nach ihrem Buch griffen und versuchten, es ihr zu entreißen.  
„Nehmen Sie die Hände davon, Sie dummes Ding!“, ölte die tiefe Stimme von Professor Snape. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun, Miss Chang? Ich hatte nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet, als ich feststellen musste, dass verbotene Literatur aus meinem Privatbesitz entwendet worden ist!“  
Ihr Atem ging rasch und stoßweise, während sie zu dem hakennasigen Lehrer aufblicke, der mit angewidertem Blick das Buch in ein Öltuch wickelte. „50 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und Nachsitzen!“  
„Aber Profess ...“  
„Kein Wort!“, schnappte er halsstarrig und war bereits im Begriff sich von ihr abzuwenden. Seine Robe bauschte sich um seine schmale Gestalt, wie um seine Rage zu untermalen.  
„Dann sorgen Sie endlich dafür, dass wir es lernen!“, rief Cho aufgebracht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was das Buch mit den schwarzmagischen Inhalten für eine beängstigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Noch immer zitterten ihre Finger und ihr Herz raste.  
„Sie wollen schwarze Magie erlernen, Miss Chang? Wie überaus unterhaltsam!“, schnarrte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters Sarkasmus triefend.  
Sie sprang auf die Füße. Es war mehr als unangenehm Snape von unten herauf betrachten zu müssen. „Ich will lernen, wie ich damit umzugehen habe, Professor!“, knurrte sie und spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
„Oh, natürlich, Miss Chang, es gelüstet Sie die Dunklen Künste zu beherrschen.“  
Das Herz schlug ihr hart gegen die Brust. Er wollte sie nicht verstehen. Er wollte sie lächerlich machen und dumm da stehen lassen. Dieser verfluchte, hochmütige … „Nicht beherrschen“, presste sie aus zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor, „nur erkennen. Und kennenlernen. Um mich und andere vor Angriffen durch böse Flüche … verfluchte Artefakte schützen zu können!“  
Ein Funkeln trat in Professor Snapes schwarze Augen. „Das trifft sich ganz ausgezeichnet, Miss Chang. Zufällig steht für Sie und Ihre Mitschüler am morgigen Vormittag eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf dem Unterrichtsplan. Wenn es wirklich ihr Wunsch ist, diese Dinge zu erlernen, schlage ich Ihnen vor aufmerksam meinem Unterricht zu folgen.“  
„Ich folge diesem Unterricht bereits im siebten Jahr, Professor! Und dennoch fühle ich mich nicht im Geringsten auf das vorbereitet, was hier gerade passiert!“  
„Wovon sprechen Sie?“, ölte er bissig.  
„Davon, dass Todesser gefährliche – tödliche – Gegenstände in Umlauf bringen, um Schüler zu ermorden!“, rief sie ungehalten aus und kniff die Augen zusammen. Oh nein! Sie würde sich nicht von Professor Snape in Grund und Boden starren lassen. Bei Rowena Ravenclaw, sie würde nicht länger klein beigeben!  
Er musterte sie eindringlich und schwieg so lange, dass Cho bereits glaubte, er würde gar nicht mehr auf ihre Worte eingehen.  
„Sie werden sich heute Abend, mit dem siebten Glockenschlag, in meinen Räumen in den Kerkern einfinden. Seien Sie ausgeruht und gestärkt!“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab.  
„Sir? Was … Ist es wegen … Ist es die erste Stunde Nachsitzen?“  
Er wirbelte herum und rauschte wie eine angriffslustige Krähe auf sie zu. Er blieb so dicht vor ihr stehen, dass sein warmer Atem über ihr Gesicht floss. Sie musste sich zwingen den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Doch es gelang ihr ihm fest in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Sie werden Privatunterricht erhalten. Ihre Leistungen in Verteidigung sind annehmbar – es wird demnach möglicherweise keine Zeitverschwendung sein, sie tiefer in die Materie einzuführen.“  
Er harrte noch einige Wimpernschläge lang aus und ließ sie unter seinem Rabenblick erstarren, dann wandte er sich wieder um, dieses Mal endgültig.  
Cho taumelte zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche. Es würde keine Zeitverschwendung werden - das schwor sie sich. Für Katie und Cedric. Und für Marietta – vielleicht würde auch sie eines Tages ihre Furcht besiegen können.


End file.
